TSN Rewite: book 2 : Scrolls of secrets
by TheSincereViolinist
Summary: Tora is back! Again. After the...Lilith incident, Tora is ready to get back in the game, and fight. But destiny reveals things that give her many questions. What happened between her parents? How long has Claire worked for Lilith? What happened to Asriel, to make him this way? Time to get some answers...and get her family back! OLD VERSION.
1. Dad

Hey all. Book two of the silver ninja rewrite!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, I'm back. Not much has happened recently.

I'm still sick though, honestly. My dad has been worried sick about me, and hasn't been getting much sleep.

I've been lying in bed, and resting my eyes.

It sucks.

I coughed. I was alone at the time. A rare moment. Because usually Asriel, or Lloyd is keeping me company, and my dad usually watches me, until I get to sleep, maybe longer.

It's not weird. He just worries like heck.

Did I mention that?

And if you're wondering, I'm healing okay, but I'm still REALLY sick. My throat hurts so much, so does my stomach, I'm all shivery, but, according to my dad, I'm burning up, and I'm still coughing, and sneezing.

Yep, still sick.

I'm miserable, but at least my dad wasn't worrying over me.

"Tora?"

Or so I thought.

"Hey(cough cough) dad..come id." I rasped, surprised how raspy and stuffed up I sounded. Then again, I'm feeling terrible, I sound terrible, it makes sense because of...well, that logic.

My dad actually winced a little after I said that.

"Hey, sweetie. How're you feeling?" My dad asked, closing the door behind him when he came in.

"Eh." I said, then sneezed.

My dad felt my forehead. "Still burning...never thought I'd hate Serena this much..."

Just then I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Dad...(ACHOO!) are dou okay?" I asked.

My dad nodded. "Yeah honey, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

I sniffled. I was really congested. "Dou've got dark circles unber dour eyes." I rasped. "Dou look like dou baven't gotten much sleep." I punctuated my sentence by sneezing.

"Oh. Well, it's been hard to get any sleep, sweetie." My dad said. " I keep..having a memory nightmare. It's like Reliving that night with Lilith."

"Dad...what exactly habbened?" I asked, still surprised how raspy my voice sounded.

"Tora, I attacked Lilith, then you attacked her despite how weak you were. She knocked me out. When i woke up, Lloyd was holding you, while you were unconscious. You scared me. I thought my daughter was gone. I'm so relived you're okay. Mostly okay that is." My dad said.

"Is that why dou're so worried about me?" I asked, then coughed.

"Yes." My dad said. "I'm not losing you again."

"Danks, but aren't dou tired?" I said, raspily.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I am." My dad said, under his breath.

"Dhen dou should be resding." I pointed out.

My dad opened his mouth to say something.

"(Cough) Dou know (ACHOO!) I'mb right." I sniffled.

"Yes, you are. I just worry. Ever since I found out your mothers Lilith...I worry about losing you." My dad said.

"Dou are'td going do lose me dad." I coughed.

"I'm glad honey. I love you." My dad smiled.

"I love dou too." I rasped, and fell asleep.

I am the luckiest girl in the world to have a dad like him.

LUCKIEST.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Here it is, first chapter! Hope you liked! Plz follow, favourite and review!


	2. My 'brother'

Welp, another chapter people!

Review repliez:

FFF:yeah, a sequel!

KRR:yep she's lucky!

-/-/-/-/-

Welp, I'm healing better now. I'm still sick, though. I feel terrible still, but now it's partly because of my injuries.

I'm more aware of how much I had to be patched up. My arm is broken, my ankle's twisted, and I think I hit my head.

At least, that would make sense. It's bandaged pretty tight, and I'm pretty sure it was bleeding a lot after that fight with Lilith.

It's giving me a headache, and a bad one at that.

The door opened, and Lloyd came in. "Hey Tora." He whispered. "How are you?"

I smiled a little. It was nice to see the guy who basically is like an older brother to me. "I'm still kinda In pain." I muttered.

"Sorry to hear that. How's your head?" Lloyd asked.

"Hurting, a bid. And how are dou?" I asked.

"Good...Tora, do you remember anything about that night?" Lloyd asked.

I nodded. "A bid, yeah."

"Then why did you take the blow? I could've taken it." Lloyd said.

Okay, I've been really sick lately, and that night is still kind of a blur, but I still knew the reason I did it. "I did id because(cough)I care about dou.(ACHOO!)" I said, softly.

Lloyd smiled. "Aw. You're sweet Tora, But next time, don't scare me like that. I thought...I was worried that...you died."

"Id dakes a lot more than dat to kill me." I said, quietly, then coughed.

"Thank goodness. As soon as your dad saw you, he told Lilith if you weren't alive, so help him, he'd possess and bodily damage her." Lloyd chuckled.

I laughed, then ended up coughing harshly. "Yeesh. My dad is going do be do protective of me now, huh?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. He's passed out right now. Hasn't had much sleep."

"Do I hear." I said.

"You should get some sleep too, Tora. You look really tired." Lloyd told me.

I was really tired, but I'm in so much pain now, it's been hard to rest. "Drust be, I've tried. Id's hard do get ady rest, cause I hurt do much." I explained, raspily.

Lloyd gently rubbed my shoulder. "Yeah, it must suck. Just try to rest, okay?"

"Kay." I murmured, closing my eyes.

I heard Lloyd chuckle softly and say "out like a light. Adorable. Night Tora."

I smiled in my sleep. I'm lucky to have my family.

Yes I consider Lloyd my family.

Deal with it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hope you liked.

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	3. Asriel's point

Okay new chapter! Of this one!

It's in Asriel's POV (for once). I kind of wanted to do something with Asriel in this story.

Review replies:

FFF:Lloyd and Tora fluff!

KRR:ah yes, Tora Lloyd fluff. Thnx!

Also, two more things.

1- happy Valentine's Day!

2-thank you for reading my stuff everyone! Thank you so so much!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I stood on the deck thinking.

Yes, it's me.

Asriel.

I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?

About Lilith, Claire and junk?

You probably wanna know.

I was born a shadow wolf. Living within the walls of a cave, with barely any light. We were surrounded by each other. Until the day...we were recruited by a demon. Her name was, you guessed it, Lilith. We were recruited for her...dirtier , destroying and...destruction of others.

As in, humans.

A couple years ago, Lilith hired Claire. She would always do EXACTLY as she was told. Listened to Lilith's every order.

The rest of us were treated like scum, especially me. Why? I guess back then I had o much hope, I guess.

Lilith broke my spirit, and made me as hard as stone. I hated every one, and everything. I actually LIKED attacking people.

That's around the time I met Tora.

I admit, at first I was a bit of a jerk, but she was there for me. I don't understand why, but she was.

She's been putting up with me ever since we met. She's just so...kind. And gentle. And...pretty.

Then when we found out we were ninja's, I was kinda glad I was her partner. It's amazing.

Then that night with Lilith, lilith said I only made a mistake and I had a chance to make things right with the...villains. I didn't want to, but nodded. All the things I told Tora, I really meant. She really is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time.

Then, when I found her unconscious, in lloyds arms, I was...scared. I didn't want... Tora to get hurt.

I wouldn't wish anything bad on her.

And now, I'm training, to become the yellow ninja. It's not hard to land hits on the dummy. Just think of your anger, hit something,...and boom!

Perfect hit.

Kai came on to the deck behind me. "Asriel?"

"What?" I growled.

"Lloyd told me to tell you that tora's fine- uh...you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Peachy." I growled again.

'It's Tora isn't it?" Kai said.

That made my cheeks burn. "What's it to you?" I asked, now becoming less angry.

"I dunno. You seem to really care about her." Kai said.

"So what if I care about her? It's not like I'd...id hate her! Who could hate her? She's kind! She's gentle! She's...really amazing..." I rambled.

"So you do like her." Kai said.

I turned to face him. "It's complicated."

"How complicated?" Kai asked.

"I really like her, but I'm dangerous. I'm a shadow wolf! I wanna help her so much...but, I'm worried I might hurt her." I told him. "Why did I just tell you that?" I asked myself.

"Hey, I get it. But you're not going to hurt her. You can help her, you're partners." Kai told me.

"I couldn't help her when we were fighting Lilith." I said, flatly. "I worry...that she's not gonna make it."

"Asriel, she's going to be fine. Don't worry, she's really strong... How are you?" Kai asked.

I sighed. "Right now, I'm confused, and scared, and worried, and yet...I feel...happy. As if...I'm a part of something bigger right now. That this... could turn out alright."

Kai grinned. "Welcome to being a ninja." He grabbed my shoulder. "You're actually a good kid, no offence."

"None taken, Kai." I said.

"Good. It's getting late, let's get inside." Kai said. "Oh, and brace yourself."

That confused me. "Why?"

Kai gave me a look. "Cole's cooking."

I tipped my head to the side, making one of my ears go down. "Why do I need to brace myself for that?"

Kai chuckled. "You'll see."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay, hoped you liked and plz follow, favourite and review!

Once again, thank you all for staying with me through these last few months! I have now...BEEN ON HERE EIGHT MONTHS!

I'm kinda excited.

So thanks again!


	4. Asriel, you're not a freak

Okay new chapter!

Review replies:

KRR:your welcome! Wish em luck.

Misskitty2004:okay, next chapter I will.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tora's pov

Okay, I'm a little better today.

Besides a pounding head, a slightly hurting stomach, a pained throat and being all stuffed up, I feel great.

I heard the door open. Who was it this time?

I heard a gentle voice. "Hey Tora...you okay?"

Asr- I mean Aiden.

Geez, it's hard thinking him as Aiden. I know the others still call him Asriel. So it's a little hard to remember.

"A bid better." I answered meekly.

Asriel smiled, a little. "That's good, though, you're not missing out on much."

I rolled my eyes as much as I could. "Godda be bedder than lying in bed all day."

"I've been training mostly." Asriel said, with that adorable smile of his. "The guys hate me. Well, most of them. Like I said, not missing much."

"Most ob them?" I asked.

"Well, Kai seems to tolerate me." Asriel shrugged. "And Lloyd. And your dad. And Caden. The others are uneasy around me, but, hey! Do you really blame them?"

"What do dou mean?" I asked.

"I'm kinda a monster, Tora, if you haven't noticed. I'm a freak, you know." Asriel told me sternly.

"Ib dou're a freak do am I." I told him.

"I'm a shadow wolf, Tora. I'm a freak more than you."

"Dou're no freak." I told him.

"Thanks for telling me that. Kinda needed it." Asriel told me.

"ASRIEL! CAN YOU GET IN HERE?" Kai called.

"That's my cue. See you later Tora, get better." Asriel told me and left.

-/-/-/-/-/-

I know, short chapter, but I've got a big day today!

Hope you liked, plz follow and favourite and review!


	5. Asriel's siblings

Welcome!

To a new update!

No reviews.

No replies.

Here's de chapter!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I sighed. "So, you called for me wh-" I stopped talking when I saw them.

Lielack and Forrest.

My siblings.

"Hello, Lielack. Forrest." I said coolly, only looking my sister in the eye. I didn't want to see my brother."

Forest grinned. "Asriel! It's good to-"

"AIDEN. It's Aiden now. To her, at least." I told Lielack, not looking up, and muttering the last part about Tora.

"Who's her? Is that a name?" Lielack asked, full of curiosity, as always.

"No, Her is a being, lie. A human. Her name is Tora. She's a good friend of mine and the reason I left." I told her. My sister and I, we've been really close. But, Forrest and I, we hate each other now. He's hated me since we were eight, for some reason. He's older than me...around seventeen. Lielack's around...mmmm...I actually don't know. It's impolite to ask a women her age. Unless they tell you. I'm like this cause I was raised right!

For a while.

"Human?! That's preposterous! Not to mention disgraceful! Humans are monsters! You disgust me!" Forrest growled.

"I take it you know each other." Kai said with a hand on my shoulder.

Part of me wanted to shake him off, but I didn't. It was strange, how he seemed so...comfortable around me. And it's kinda nice, although it's kinda strange. "Yeah. They're my siblings. The she-cat is Lielack, and the idiot is Forrest." I said. "It's safe to untie Lielack, she's harmless. Forrest...you might want to keep him tied up for while. He's crafty. REAL crafty."

Kai nodded. "You'd know better than us."

They untied my sister, and as soon as she was untied, she got up shakily, and hugged me.

"It's good to see you bro." Lielack said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, sis...how many years?" I asked.

"Two. At least." She answered, and hugged me tighter than before, until I was having trouble breathing.

"Sis...gettin...kinda hard...to breathe." I gasped.

"Oh! Sorry, bro. Forgot how fragile you were." Lielack said.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She's one of the two people who could make me laugh. "It's fine, sis. How did you get here?" I asked.

"We were given an assignment to seek out and destroy the silver ninja and the traitor. As soon as I heard that you were the traitor, I knew I had to come find you. I'm so glad you're okay." Lielack grinned.

"Thank you sis. I'm glad there's still one pack member I can trust."

"I'm still a she-cat, bro. And are the ninja rumours true?" Lielack asked.

"Yeah. I'm the yellow ninja." I told her.

"Oh. Well, just be careful. I couldn't bear it if something happened to my favourite little brother." She informed me.

"Okay lie. I promise I'll be careful." I told her.

She hugged me again. "Good, bud. I love you, little bro."

"Love you too." I said

After we tore apart she smirked. "Now...you have a girlfriend?

"She's not my girlfriend, Lielack!" I said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Lielack smiled.

"She's not!" I said.

"She probably likes you." Lielack said.

"No! We're partners, and just friends!"

"Sounds like the start of a beautiful relationship to me."

"Lielack!"

"Hehehe."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's the chapter for you.

I also forgot two things-

1\. You can add ocs if you want!

2\. And I came up with voice actors for my characters.

Asriel/Aiden: Micheal Campion

Tora:Rebecca Shociet (image voice of twelve year old sunset shimmer.)

Claire:still deciding

Caden:Jeremy shada

Forrest: no idea yet

For those who read masters of dragons, that story will have the voice actors on the next update.

See yaz!


	6. Yelling

Hello!

Here's a new chapter!

KRR: thanks, and she'll turn up next chapter. Does she hate Asriel and Tora, or like them?

FFF:yeah, since I saw Morro's voice actor was the same as shining armours, I thought it was natural if I gave Tora sunset shimmers. Plus I like her voice too! That sucks. I could help if you want.

Misskitty2004:thank you!

This is in Asriel's pov

-:-/-/-/-/-

I sighed, as I looked off.

I stood, and looked out into the distance.

I don't get why my siblings had to come here. I'm fine that Lielack came here. She's the best sister ever.

I just hated that. Forrest had to come.

I couldn't believe my brother. Calling me weak for befriending a human. I hate him.

"Why did my brother come here in the first place?" I muttered. I hated him. He'd always barge into my life.

"Bro. Why are you out here without a coat? It's freezing, you'll catch a cold." I heard a voice say.

It was Lielack.

"I'll be fine. I font get sick too easily." I lied. I DO get sick easily.

"You should at least have a sweater on." She said, putting her arm around me.

"You're not mom. Why are mothering me?" I asked.

Lielack shrugged. "It's in my nature little brother...I guess I'm just really worried you're going to get hurt."

'Hurt?' I asked myself. I always go out on missions and she's fine with that. How is being a ninja any different than that?

"Hurt?" I questioned. "Sis, you've never worried about that before. Why are you worried now?"

She sighed. "Asriel. You were under Lilith's protection then. Now you're not. She has an army. You have ninja."

"Your point is?" I asked.

"It's impossible odds, little brother! You're going to get yourself killed, you know." She said.

"I can take care of myself Lielack. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." I told her. I knew this was all Forrest's doing, putting these worrisome thoughts in her head. Pure evil, I tell you.

"I know...but what if...she's not what she seems?" Lielack asked.

I growled. "She seems to be nice, kind compassionate, loyal, trust worthy-"

"And if she double crosses you?" My sister asked, interrupting me.

"You mean like Forrest did?" I growled. "Because I know he put all these thoughts into your head. Do you forget what he did yo me? How many times he hit me? Clawed me? Called me a worthless rat?"

Lielack was silent. "Asriel-"

"STOP IT! JUST QUIT IT LIELACK!" I yelled.

"Stop what?"

"TRYING TO PERSUADE ME INTO THINKING THAT FORREST IS GOOD! HE ISN'T! HE HATES US! JUST ACCEPT THAT IM NOT LITTLE ANYMORE! IM NOT AS WEAK AS BEFORE!" I yelled.

"..." Lielack didn't say a word for a long time. Finally, she spoke. "Just...be careful. I didn't think you'd yell at me like that. You should get some rest. We'll talk in the morning. Perhaps Forrest could just explain wh-"

"NO! Not Forrest. We, as in, me and you, will talk in the morning. But not Forrest. After all he did...I'll never face him again." I said, then felt a chill go up my body.

I brushed it off. I was not frail. I was not getting sick. I was just going to ignore this. That's all I can do. Besides tora's getting better. She'll be fine in three days tops, anyway. We need to learn to fight alongside each other if we're ever going to defeat Lilith.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's the chapter, I really hope you liked it!

I haven't updated cause I sprained my finger, and it really hurts to move it.

I will try to update as often as I can still though!


	7. For better or worse

New chapter!

Review answers:

KRR:okay! Thank you for the well wishes, and for being awesome.

Misskitty2004:yeah, poor guy...

-/-/-/-/-/-

Tora's pov

I woke up today, feeling a lot better. I guess that spell finally wore off. Just coughing a little, but that's all.

I got up, and got dressed.

I came into the control room, and Lloyd immediately spotted me.

"Tora! How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A LOT better, actually." I said with a smile. "I just have a bit of a (cough!) cough, is all. It should be gone by tomorrow, or the next day.

Lloyd smiled. "Glad to hear it Tora. That means we can start training you soon. As soon as your ankle heals."

"Can't wait. I (cough!)have to catch up to Aiden after all." I chuckled.

"Uh..who now?" Lloyd asked.

"Asriel." I replied.

"Ah." Lloyd said.

"Tora?(yawn) what are you doing up?" My dad asked as he came in.

"I feel better." I said simply.

He gave me a worried look. "Are you sure you're fine to be up?"

I nodded. "Yeah, dad. I feel fine. I don't see why I should (cough)stay in bed all day if I'm feeling better."

My dad sighed. "Just don't overwork yourself, okay? I'd hate to see you get hurt."

I nodded. "Okay, Dad. I'll just take it easy (cough!) today. I wouldn't wanna worry you, besides, (cough!)my ankles still twisted, and my arm's still broken. (Cough)'Can't do much of anything, unless I want to hurt. You don't need to worry about me either. I'm tough."

My dad smiled and ruffled my hair. "That's my girl." He kissed my head. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, daddy." I said with a soft smile.

I caught Lloyd smiling a little, and heard an, 'aw...' From the doorway.

I chuckled to myself, thinking about how lucky I was to have my dad. Hopefully there was a way to turn my mom good again, or Claire, but if not, at least I still have my dad.

Then the others came in, followed by Neyna.

Apparently she was- is the daughter of a guy named Nadakhan,( who was a djinn, apparently.)and is an elemental of both air, and midnight blue fire.

"Morning guys. Morning Tora." She said.

"Morning. Have you seen Aiden?"

"Aiden? Oh yeah, cause I TOTALLY know who that is." She said, sarcastically. She does that a lot. Not that I mind.

"I mean Asriel, Neyna." I said.

"Oh, I've totally seen him this morning." Neyna said, with her usual sarcasm.

"You could've just said no." I said.

"I'll take a note." Neyna said, with a grin.

I smiled. Then Lielack came in. "Hi." She said. "Uh, I...assume you're Tora?"

I nodded. "In the flesh. And you are?"

"Lielack. I'm Asriel's sister." She replied.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Never thought a human would say that to a shadow hybrid."

I chuckled. Then Asri- I mean Ad-oh, whatever, I'm still calling him Asriel in my head.

Anyways, Asriel came in looking, really tired. His black hair was a mess, and he slumped against the wall.

"Morning lil' bro." Lielack said.

"G'd m'rnin'." Asriel muttered, his voice sounding a little raspy.

"You sound kinda raspy, bro. Are you feeling alright?"

"'Mm fine." He muttered.

"You sure about that, Asriel? You seem a little...dazed." Kai said.

"I said I wa' fine, didn' I?" Asriel growled then coughed. I got up, and lifted the hair out of his face.

His eyes were red, he was really pale, and he looked kinda warm.

"Asriel, are you okay?" I asked.

He sighed. "Dunno. I jus' woke up(cough) like this. I guess I jus' get colds easily." He whispered.

" you should take it easy today, then." Kai said. "We don't need BOTH of you sick."

"Told you to put a coat on." Lielack sighed.

"Whatever." Aiden mumbled, and sat down with his head in his hands.

The shecat sighed. "Forrest won't be pleased, and neither would moth-"

"Mom isn't here, Lielack. And Forrest doesn't give a second thought about me." Asriel moaned. "Just tell him to leave me alone." I hated to see Asriel so upset. He shakily got up.

I sighed. I wished there was a way I knew more about his past.

Then I got an idea. I turned to Lielack. "Lielack, can I ask you something?"

Lielack nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"What happened to make Asriel hate Forrest so much? What happened?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's the chapter!

Sowwy it took so long! My finger hurts, plus I have acting!

Bye, plz follow, favourite and review!


	8. A backstory between brothers

Ninjago next chapter of TSN rewrite book 2 Is here!

Review answers:

FFF: I didn't know either. Fan fiction MAGIC! And, I'd love to help! Thanks for the well wishes.

Misskitty2004:sorry. At least i try to update quickly.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Lielack instantly frowned. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that."

"So you don't want to tell me? It's fine if you don't." I said.

Lielack shook her head. "It's not that...it's just...it's a VERY touchy subject."

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I was just...curious." I said.

"...do you care about my brother?" Lielack asked. "Be honest."

The question surprised me, but I answered truthfully. "With all my heart, ever since I met him."

"Then, i can trust you." Lielack said. "my brothers are both strong wolves. But that brought up their absolute hatred for each other. We knew about the yellow ninja prophecy for a long time and-"

"You mean the yellow AND SILVER prophecy?" I interjected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you call it." Lielack said. "Can I continue?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine Tora. Anyways, Forrest was determined that HE was the yellow ninja. He was dedicated COMPLETELY to his training. He never cared about me, or Asriel. Utterly horrible way to treat your siblings if you ask me. One night, Asriel talked to him, and called how Forrest had been acting jerky and stupid. He told him that being a ninja would never matter. Forrest was so angry at him...he hit him. Over and over, until Asriel was black and blue. I'll never forget the look in my little brothers face. It was the mist profound look of hurt and betrayal I gave ever seen. It was also the first time my little brother had cried in years. It made me feel terrible, and it's the reason he has such long hair. So you can't see the scars. They stopped talking, and, occasionally, he still got hit. That's why those two aren't in good terms. Mom dying the year before didn't help either. Asriel has good reason to hold a grudge against Forrest, because he literally got scared for life, he's gotta give his brother another chance. I just...I hate seeing my family torn apart." Lielack explained with a sad sigh.

"I know the feeling." I said. "And, actually...Now that you mention it, he DOES have scars on his face. Every time I've lifted up his hair, I've seen a few of them." I said.

"Yeah. I hope one day everything will go back to normal...I better go check on Asriel," she said.

"No, Lielack, I'll go. I wanna talk to him anyways." I told her.

"Alright." She nodded, and I went off to see Asriel.

-/-/-/-/-

I came into see Asriel lying in bed. "Asriel?" I whispered.

"Ugh... Huh? Oh, (cough) hey Tora." Asriel said. "What's up?"

"I...just wanted to check up on you. How are you holding up?" I asked.

"As good as can be ex(cough) expected." Asriel shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Is what I said. I know it was very surprising for him to hear me say that, just do suddenly. But I couldn't think of anything else to say, though.

"For what? Asriel asked.

"For what happened between you and Forrest. I...I couldn't imagine being hit by your own family. It...it must've been awful." I said.

"It's fine...who told you?" Asriel asked.

"Your sister." I said.

"Lielack! She...she shouldn't of told you. (Cough!)I guess I should've told you myself, but it's just...I didn't want to worry you, or bother you with it." Asriel said.

"You wouldn't be bothering me. Asriel, don't you know how much I care about you?" I asked.

"Not really." Asriel shrugged.

"Then you really are a moron. You practically changed my life. You're amazing Asriel. At least, to me. I care about you, and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here. I promise." I told him.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. And...that day...when you first saw me, when I was trying to destroy the ninja...we..we didn't even know each other then. And now...(cough) I can't imagine my life without you in it." Asriel said.

I blushed a little, feeling surprised, but I broke out into a small smile. "Neither can I...Aiden."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay everyone...

I just wanna thank you all for sticking with me.

...a lot has being troubling me in my life, and if it wasn't for writing, and your support on my stories, I don't know what I'd do.

As always, please follow...favourite and review.


	9. Crazy wolf

Welcome one and all, a new chapter, do you see?

Yes you do see!

Review replies:

FFF: ah, yes. It was intense. Thanks.

Misskitty2004: Forrest is crazy, we all know. Now.

KRR: thank you, your welcome, and it's almost healed, but it still hurts.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I handed Asriel a cup. "I made you some tea." I said.

"Danks. Ugh. Just can'd shake dis cold." Asriel muttered. He had gotten a little worse, and then got s bit better.

"It should help your throat. You shouldn't be talking to much though. You'll strain it." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. How's Lielack." Asriel said.

"I think she went to talk to the guys-"

"(Cough) probably likes de green one (cough!)" Asriel coughed out.

"Is that really like her? A flirt? She doesn't seem that way." I said.

Asriel shook his head a little, still looking as tired as this morning, "she's by sister Tora. I can bell she likes him."

"You can tell, eh? Well, I think Kai demanded to talk to Forrest. I'm not really sure now, though. They might be finished talking." I said.

"Hooooo no." Asriel moaned. "Ib I know my brother, if he wasn't tied up, he'd attack. Oh, great, what if they untied him?! He's a master at getting out of things. He's like the wolven Houdini." He sighed, looking nervous.

I gave him an encouraging smile. "It'll be fine. Kai wouldn't let that happen. No one here would. I'd give em what for if they did."

"Thanks, I hope you're right." He said, then taking a sip of tea.

"Your welcome. Is the tea helping at all?" I asked.

"A bit, yeah." Asriel smiled. "I should be better tomorrow. Thanks by the way."

"Your welcome, I'm glad it helps." I said, with a grin.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No ones pov

"I cannot believe this! You'd destroy your own brother?!" Kai asked with rage.

"Of course. I'd destroy you too. NOW LET ME GO, SO I CAN REPORT TO LILITH!" Forrest growled. "How do you even know, human scum?"

"Why would you do that to your own brother?!" Kai asked.

"He's a freak-show !" Forrest growled.

"You should respect him in the least! He's your little brother! He's your family!" Kai yelled.

"Heh heh heh heh. Family? Family?! He is a freak! The runt of the litter! The nothing! He is an outcast! It's bad enough he's weak! But he's friends with a human scum? That just shows defeat. And he's sickly! Not to mention traitorous filth! He isn't anything but a traitorous runt!" Forrest grinned his eyes flashing a deep red, then dark purple.

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing. No wonder Asriel was so upset when his family showed up. "He's not a weak! Not at all! And he's actually really turned around since he met 'a human scum'! And you know, I'm really glad he's 'traitorous filth', and the yellow ninja. He's a fighter, and he's been training since he came, and he is no outcast!"

Forrest laughed. "Why do you care so much?! You're not his father!"

"No, but...it feels like he's...I want to protect him! It just feels like he's one of us already! Like he's my brother." Kai said.

"Great I can destroy you both. Plus your sister. Like a big HAPPY family." Forrest grinned. And laughed like crazy.

"I won't let you." Kai said.

"Sure. And...the darkness will become the rulers...and the scrolls hold the key that you will need. You'll never find them." Forrest laughed maniacally.

Kai couldn't help but shiver at his shrill voice.

It was almost...inhuman.

As If...he wasn't being this cruel by himself.

Like he had some help...

From a demon.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ohhhh.

Intense, am I right.

Came up with voices for Forrest and Claire!

Claire:Tara strong

Forrest:Dante Basco

Hope you're liking this.

Please follow, favourite and review!


	10. Worries

Chapter ten! This may be short, but it's good...I hope. And I'm writing more with Caden now.

Review replies:

KRR:thanks.

Misskitty2004:yeah, I just had to.

Also, this is in No ones pov

-/-/-/-/-/-

Morro sighed and watched his daughter sleep. All day she'd either been with Asriel or watching the guys train, along with Caden.

Asriel was trustworthy, he knew that much. A regular shadow wolf would've attacked by now. But Asriel hadn't. He deserved at least a shadow of a doubt.

And He knew he could trust the ninja, not to mention his own son. Cade had been watching them train all this time, and the ninja were...accepting that he was here. Granted he did get some dirty looks from the fire ninja, but still, he trusted them.

But after Clsire betraying them like that, and finding out his own WIFE was Lilith, it made him worry like heck.

He'd never would've thought...shed turn...evil like that.

His wife. When he met her, she had such a sunny disposition on life. Always kind, and sweet.

But, granted, she could be awfully stubborn.

But still...he never thought...that she would become evil.

He sighed. Why did Tora have to be so much like him. Of course, he knew she aspired to please him, but it worried him that Tora would turn out like him.

Claire already turned evil. He didn't want it to take Tora away from him as well. He cared about her too much to let it happen again.

He gently rubbed Tora's hand, and sighed. "I guess I can say it now that you're asleep."

He sighed. "I'm worried about you. I know you wanna make me proud. But the thing is, you're just like me when I was younger. Which scares me honestly. I'm worried that you'll...go down the wrong path. Like I did. I don't want that for you. At all." Morro whispered. He was glad she was asleep.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about me, you know." Tora said, tiredly.

That made Morro stop in his tracks. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

Tora yawned and sat up. "Yeah, I was awake when you came in. I just pretended to be asleep."

Morro just remained silent.

"Dad, it's okay. You don't have to worry though. I mean, I would've helped Lilith, or kept Asriel evil, if I was going down the wrong path. Which I'm not." Tora said, with a little chuckle.

"Alright, but don't be surprised if I worry, still. I care too much about you to let you turn evil. Just like I let Claire. I'm never making that mistake again." Morro said.

"Dad?" The two heard a voice.

It was Caden.

"Caden? What are you doing up?" Morro asked

"I may have had a nightmare." He muttered. "And it felt like a vision."

"A vision? What was it about?" Morro asked with curiosity.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The mother of all cliffhangers!

Please follow, favourite and review!


	11. It can't be a vision

Next chapter! This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written.

Review replies:

FFF: he's her brother. And, I don't have a beta reader, and if you have time, sure!

-/-/-/-/-

"It's kinda hard to explain, dad. But I saw mom die for the second time. It...it was horrible. I saw Claire die too. Every thing was gone. It was terrifying. It felt like that's exactly what's going to happen. Like a vision. I don't want it to be a vision. I just want it to be a bad dream. A terrible dream." Caden sighed, with tears in his eyes.

Morro frowned. He hoped the same. He couldn't imagine what it was like for his children to witness their mothers death. He couldn't bear to see his wife few die, and now, his son had seen his mom die twice.

He knelt down, and gently held his son.

"Dad, I want it all to be a bad dream." Caden sniffled.

"I know, I know. I know son. It will be. It'll be fine." Morro whispered.

"It better be." Caden said, really close to crying.

"It will." Morro whispered.

"Dad's right, Caden. And I won't let mom, or Claire die, and I'm sure I can get them both back." Tora said and jumped out of bed. She sat by her father and brother, and Caden just smiled a little.

Morro chuckled. "Oh, come ere!" He said, making room for his youngest in the embrace, And hugged the two as tight as he could.

"Dad, what's going to happen to us?" Caden asked.

"Nothing, not while I'm around. I'm not letting you two out of my sight. I can't lose you two like I did your sister. I'm not leaving anything else to that chance. I promise." Morro said, holding his children a bit tighter.

"Dad. You're choking me." Caden said, and Morro immediately let go of the two.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine dad..." Caden said. "I'm sorry for acting so childish, and bothering you with all this."

Morro smiled. "You don't have to apologize for that. You two are my children. I'm supposed to be here for you."

Caden smiled a little. "Thanks dad... I better get back to bed." Caden smiled.

Morro just smiled softly. "Sleep well."

After he left, Tora sighed. "Dad, you get some rest too, okay? You don't need to worry about us. We'll be fine, for just one night." She said.

"I thought that too, and then your sister turned evil." Morro told her, giving her a look.

"Dad." Tora said. "I'll be fine, and so will Caden. Just get some sleep."

"Alright." Morro said, and left, he waited outside the door for a couple seconds.

"Goodnight dad." Tora said, loudly. "Love you."

Morro chuckled. "Love you too, sweetie. Goodnight."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yup, real short chapter.

But I really loved writing it!

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	12. Training and talking

Here's me new chapte-er!

No body reviewed, so I cannot reply.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I hit the dummy with my wind as hard as I could. My powers are getting a little stronger. I was only using one hand to control my wind, and amazed at how powerful it was. I mean, if I could conjure such a powerful wind with one of my hands, I could only imagine what I could do when my arm was healed, and I could use my powers at full force. I smile at that fact.

"Hey (cough) Tora." Asriel said, softly.

"Aiden? What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Eh, I thought I might as well." Asriel said.

"Why?"

"I've spent two days in bed, I can't stand to lie in that bed any longer. Besides, I feel fine."Asriel whispered.

"Are you sure you're okay to be up?" I asked Asriel.

"It'll be fine. It's just a head cold, but I barely have it anymore." Asriel sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked landing a kick on the dummy.

"Yeah, besides, I'm just watching. I'll train later."

"When nobody's watching?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Asriel said.

"Come on, Asriel! You've been sick for two days. We don't need you over exerting yourself." I told him.

"Calm down Tora. I'm the last person you should be worrying about right now." Asriel sighed, then coughed a little.

"But I do worry about you. I care for you too much, you know." I told him.

"Yeah, it's a pain sometimes." Asriel said.

"Sorry!"

"Well, you get respect, anyways." Aiden said. "All because you're a ninja."

"Hey, you're a ninja too, Aiden. And You have some people who respect you too."

"Like who?"

"Kai and me, and my dad, and...um...""

"Well?" Asriel asked, waiting for an answer.

"That's about it." I shrugged.

"Really?" Asriel asked again, waiting for answer once more.

"I can't think of anyone else who does. Sorry." I shrugged, then sat down beside him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Why won't you lay off? I'm just fine." Asriel asked.

"Well, I kinda feel like you're not telling me the entire truth." I said, then put my hand against his forehead. He was still a little warm. Then, I did something I wanted to do for a while.

I lifted up his hair. He still looked a little tired, but otherwise he seemed fine. But I looked him in the eyes. I noticed that he had blue eyes. A dark blue, but on one, there was a scar, and on his forehead there was a huge bandage. "What happened there?"

Asriel suddenly returned to reality. "Hmm? Oh, Forrest scratched it up. It's fine, really."

I sighed. I really felt bad. I looked him in the eyes, and opened my mouth. I closed it, as soon as I noticed he spaced out again. I stopped lifting his hair, and looked down. Weren't we a pair. He'd been tortured, I've lost people. I felt so bad for him. I cared about him. I'd never say it out loud...but I REALLY cared.

I think I love him.

I lifted up his hair again and kissed his forehead. Asriel gasped and his eyes went wide. "Did...did...you...did you just...just..just..."

"Yeah. Sorry, if that made you feel weird." I said.

His face was blushing, with a deep red from actually blushing mixed with light pink from what was left of his fever. He looked really cute, since I could see his eyes clearly.

"What? No! No, it (cough) didn't." Asriel said, and continued to blush, with his shocked look melting into a cute smile.

"Okay, then. It's fine if you're up today, but you're still a little warm. Just take it easy today, and if you feel even a tiny bit worse you'll get back into bed." Tora said.

Asriel sneezed, then sighed. "Tora-"

"Promise me, you'll do what I said."

"Okay. I promise." Asriel sighed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No ones pov.

Tora smiled. "Thank you, Aiden." She got up, and left.

Aiden waited for her to be out of sight and earshot. Then grinned and whisper yelled"yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss! She kissed me!" Unknown to him, Tora was within earshot. She heard him, and blushed hard. "He likes me doesn't he?" She whispered to herself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There it is.

Kinda-sorta romance.

Hope you all liked, please follow, favourite and review!


	13. Threat

Here's another chapter!

Review replies:

KRR:thank you.

Misskitty2004:thanks, and I'll update that soon.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Asriel's pov

I sighed. What have I gotten myself into?

You'd think I'd know by now, but I don't.

I never thought Lilith would release her tight hold on me, and let me go. Then I Met Tora. Also known as my friend.

I used to think of her as just a partner, and a great friend. Now I feel different about her. A light, if you will.

Ever since that day when we were catching fish...I felt something. I heard her laugh... And, wow! Everything changed. Heck, she called me cute. I thought it was just a fluke. But I guess the feeling's just never gone away. I still can't believe what just happened though. She kissed me. My human crush just kissed me. Not a real kiss, but she did.

I shook my head. I should just forget about it. I can't completely, but just put it at the back of my mind. For now.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard something land on the deck. I looked up to see Claire looking like a demon more than ever. Her brown hair was now dark black and her eyes were a dark purple-red. Then I saw a being beside her. A being I knew far too well.

A marionette.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tora's pov.

"Dad, can ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?

"What happened between you and mom?" I asked.

My dad was silent for a while, then cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just been on my mind recently. I not trying to pry, it's just..." I paused thinking of a good reason. "Oh, I don't know! I guess...I just wonder."

"Tora...the thing is...after you were born, it was around that time I was having doubts about everything. You were born a little bit after I learnt I wasn't the green ninja. I had gotten rebellious, and your mother noticed, and confronted me about it. Then, your mother and I had a bit of a fight, and...well, I left the next morning. I know this isn't much of an explanation, but-"

"No, dad. It's actually all the explanation that I need. Explains a little too."

"It does?" My dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. A bit. Dad, i just, never knew why you left. At first I thought it was because of us."

"Sweetie, I'd never leave because of you three. I promise." My dad said, and I smiled.

Then w heard a scream. Everyone Came out on the deck. On the deck there was Claire, beside her was a female puppet creature.

Asriel was on the ground.

Claire looked at us, eyeing dad. "Oh, so nice of you to join us!"

"Claire. Why have you come back?" Caden growled.

"I don't have a quarrel with you, brother. Surprisingly, not with Tora either. Just father." Claire hissed.

"Claire. What is this about?"

"Mother has ordered you to come with us."

"Yeah, of course he'll come with you."

"Claire, no, I won't come with you."

"Well, then. I'm not weak like you, ya know." She growled, and somehow used magic to to grab Caden by the throat, and lift him up high. "I've learnt how to use shadow to my own will. So dad, you have a choice. You can come with me, or your son is crushed."

"Dad, don't do it!" Caden managed, his voice strained.

"Well?" Claire asked. "Caden's waiting, dad."

My dad sighed. "I'll come with you. Just let him go! Please!"

"Fine." Claire shrugged, and my dad went with her. Claire immediately dropped Caden. Then she turned to the puppet, and said three syllables.

"Destroy them."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cliffhanger,mat your service.

Plz follow, favourite and review.


	14. Marionette

I've got a new chapter here!

Review replies:

FFF: I dunno why. Evils work in mysterious ways.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The Marionette chuckled evilly. "As you wish." She raced towards us. I growled and as she ran towards us, I pushed her back with wind.

"Asriel! Get up!" I said, and he got up.

"I can't believe it." He said, mystified.

"Can't believe what?" I asked.

"It's a Marionette."

"A what?" I asked.

"A marionette. A dark creature used to do the dirty work of demons. They're used all the time." Asriel explained, then pushed me down as a blast of light hurdled towards us. It just missed us. "Also can use magic."

"So, in other words, were doomed." I said.

Asriel nodded. She sent another blast of light towards Neyna. She swiftly dogged it. "Wow, great shot, dolly." Neyna said.

Then Claire laughed like a maniac. "The ninja don't matter. Hold them down with your strings! It's the traitor and the silver one i want!"

The marionette instantly tied them up with her strings, and sped towards us.

-/-

No ones pov

Claire chuckled. "All according to plan."

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Morro yelled.

"Shut it, old man! Or I will order her to kill them. My sister is stronger than that. She wouldn't fall in defeat for such a lowly marionette."

"And if she gets hurt?" Morro growled.

"That'd be a lucky break. Literally." Claire chuckled,,and teleported them out of there.

-/-

Bact to Tora's pov

Gosh, this marionette's tough. And annoying. I flipped to dodge was behind her. "Tora, the Marionette has a key!"

"So?" I asked. Was this really the time to be studying craftsman ship?

"So, if I remember correctly, if we remove the key, the Marionette will shut down." Asriel said. The marionette, turned to him and attacked. He yelped. "If you're removing the key, do it now, or else I'm probably going to be destroyed.

I nodded, and ran towards her, and pulled her key out.

The marionette suddenly stopped and fell to her knees. Not to mention her eyes were shut.

Asriel poked the marionette. "It's alive. Still going."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think it's going to open its eyes, but there is a good chance it'll help us." Asriel said.

"why?" I asked.

"A marionette is only evil if it's host is. Now, it should hsve it's own loyalty. Hopefully to us." Asriel said.

"Well, I don't care. All I want, is my father to be alright, got it?" I asked. He gave me a look, and I sighed. I left for my room.

Lloyd got untangled. "Tora-"

That was all I heard before I slammed the door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I hope you liked the chapter, plz follow, favourite and review!


	15. Comfort and revealations

Hey readers!

It's time for...

The mocking jay, part two...

No! Kidding, kidding!

It's a new chapter!

I didn't get any reviews, so I cannot reply.

But I hope you like this chapter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lloyd knocked at the door. "Tora? Are you okay?"

He was met by sobs. She had to have been worried for her dad. Of course she was.

"Tora?"

"Go away." Was the muffled response.

Loyd sighed. "Please let me in."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm worried about you." Lloyd answered.

"I don't care." Was the girls response. He never seen her so upset. Well...heard her, in this case.

Lloyd sighed. He'd break down the door if he had to. he turned the knob, but it opened. She never even locked it. "Tora, I'm coming in."

He walked in, and saw Tora on her bed, lying down, her face in her pillow. He walked up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I thought I told you to go away." Tora muttered.

"I didn't listen." Lloyd shrugged.

"Leave me alone." Tora said.

"No. Tora...it's about your father isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Tora asked, sitting up.

"Well, I can tell. Please tell me why you locked yourself up in your room." Lloyd said.

"I...I don't want anything to happen to him. I never knew him, until now that is. I'd die sooner than something happen to him." Tora said, with a sad look, and some tears in her eyes.

"Hey. Tora, I promise everything will turn out okay. Your dad'll be fine, he's strong." Lloyd said, with a smile.

"But how do you know that?"

"Because, if he doesn't get out of there by himself, I we'll get to him, and help him escape. I promise." Lloyd said and pulled Tora into a hug.

Tora shut her eyes and hugged back, tightly. "Thanks Lloyd."

"No problem Tora, I really care about you. You're like a little sister to me." Lloyd said with a smile.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Morro sighed. "Claire, you have to stop this."

"Why, old man? You honestly think I'll ever back down from this?" Claire asked, with a chuckle.

"Yes." Morro said, flatly.

"You're wrong." The girl cackled. "No wonder Claire was so easy to take control of. Her father's an idiot."

"What?" Morro asked.

"I said you're an idiot Morro." The girl laughed. Morro realized something. Claire wouldn't call him an idiot. She's never done that. She could just be evil...

or it wasn't her.

"You're not my daughter." Morro said firmly. "Evil or not, Claire would never call me an idiot."

"I'm not. I am Chara. Claire agreed to allow me to take control of her months ago. First it was minor control, but now...now, she allows me to do what ever I want, when ever I want! You could say she's my vessel." The girl, now with a different voice laughed.

"You can't do this to her!" Morro yelled. "Leave my daughter this instant!"

"Oh, but I can do this. Just as you took hold of Lloyd-"

"That's in the past. I don't know what I was thinking." Morro interrupted.

Chara scoffed. "Okay, bad example. So, as my brother, Hokori took hold of Forrest, or how Unmei took hold of your wife, I, CHARA, demon of fate, can take control of your daughter, Claire. Your other daughter'll be dead soon anyway, though."

"If you have hurt Claire, or if you even think about hurting Caden, or Tora, I will destroy you!" Morro screamed.

"This coming from a guy who left his children." Chara asked and scoffed. "Please. I'm terrified." Morro growled, and she got up in his face. "Just be glad Lilith wants you alive. If it was my decision, you'd be gone where you're chained." Chara sighed. "But she wants you alive, so be glad you're just a prisoner."

She gave Morro a glare and left him.

Morro sighed. "Please let my kids be safe." Morro sighed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well?

Who is Unmei and Hokori?

What's going to happen to Morro?

Why did Clsire give herself up?

Why and how did Forrest become one with Hokori?

Ooh, so many questions, so little time.

See you guys in the next update!

Till next time!

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	16. Marinette

Here's another chapter.

I might just update this every Sunday.

Review replies:

KRR:thank you!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tora finally walked out side. She saw Asriel sitting down, and wrapping a bandage on his arm. "Aiden?" She asked. Asriel looked up. Tora sat beside him. "What happened?"

"Oh, I just burned myself while training." Asriel shrugged. "Hey, how are you holding up? I was worried about you, ya know."

"I'm better. Still kind of upset, but I'll be alright. So...about your hand-"

"Wow, it's getting cold out here, how about we resume this conversation later?" He interrupted.

"Asriel." She said. "Did Kai burn you?"

"That's the problem." Asriel sighed. "I have a...different power...then I thought. I thought...that I had a different power...but I guess I have two. Got the new one from my mom, I guess."

"Wait, explain. What's your first power? Aside from being a shadow wolf, that is."

"Misfortune." He said plainly. "To make bad things happen to my enemies I think."

"And you burnt-" Tora stopped dead in her tracks. "You got the power of fire?!"

"Yeah. And burnt my arm by accident...and fell on something sharp." He chuckled.

Tora gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about that Aiden. Come on, I'll bandage your arm, then maybe we can see if the Marionette has awoken yet. I've got some questions for her." She said, and lead him up.

-/-/-/-/-

Tora looked hard at the marionette.

The marionette was till powered down. Tora got a closer look at her. She had two pink circles on her checks. She had blonde white hair, with a few red streaks.

Tora put a hand on the marionette's cheek. "I have so many questions for you...when are you going to wake up?" She muttered.

All of a sudden the marionette's eyes snapped open. Tora fell back and screamed. The doll looked at her. "hello. Are you alright?" The doll asked.

Tora nodded. "Yeah. Are you alright?" She asked getting up.

"A bit Frightened. What happened? The last thing I remember is being used by Unmei." The doll said.

"Oh yeah! We uh, helped you. Me and my friend took your key out. Was it bothering you?" Tora asked.

The doll smiled. "No! Not at all! I am thrilled, actually. Unmei basically controlled me."

"Wow." Tora said. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine now. Is there a way to help you?" The doll asked.

"Actually, there is! Could you tell me more about Unmei? I need to know everything! I mean I think she's a demon, but I need to know more." Tora explained.

"Course, but first, what's your name?" The doll asked.

"Tora. I'm Tora."

"Nice name. I'm Marinette." The doll said, with a smile.

-/-/-/-/-

I really hoped you liked it, please follow, favourite and review!


	17. Thunder

Hi all!

I hope you like this chapter!

Review replies:

FFF: heh. I decided Chara was gonna be a villain, cause she's le demon. It's funny that she's a meme at your house.

-/-/-/-/-

"Unmei escaped her prison months ago. Something about the preeminent being destroyed and what not." Marinette explained.

"But my mom died years ago." Tora pointed out. "How could Unmei possess her just now when she's suppossed to be dead?"

"My theory is that she was possessed before being trapped along with Unmei." Marinette said.

"That would explain a lot." Tora nodded. On the inside she was about to scream.

"Unmei is basically the queen of Demons and the ruler of the shadow realm."

"Ruler?" Tora asked.

"Yes. And she needed your mother to preform some ritual, to awaken get demon army, which she hasn't been able to do ever since Himori disappeared. She needs her, a demon called Chara and Hikori. That's all I know." Marinette explained.

Tora just nodded. "Thanks." She said, coming off cold.

"Um...are you okay?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, fine." Tora growled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go hit something."

-/-/-/-/-

Lloyd watched as Tora hit the stuffing out of the dummy. He sighed. Something set her off. He'd love to let her keep getting her anger out, but there was a storm coming. He didn't want her to get drenched, or hurt.

"Tora?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She asked back.

"Listen, I don't know what set you off, and if you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Lloyd began. "But you've got to come inside."

"Why? Cause letting out my anger like this is unhealthy?" Tora asked.

"No, cause there's a storm-"

That's all it took for Tora to dash inside. Lloyd blinked a couple times. He'd never seen Tora run so fast.

Was she afraid of thunderstorms?

-/-/-/-/-/-

Tora bit her lip, as thunder crashed from outside. She was still up, and it was past midnight. "Make this storm pass, already!' She thought to herself. Fear welled up inside of her as she heard the thunder. Lloyd knocked on tora's door.

"Tora? Are you alright?" He asked.

Tora didn't answer. Right before she was about to, a roar of thunder was heard and just made her scream instead.

Lloyd came in, to see Tora shaking."Tora?" He sat down beside her on her bed, and she looked at him with fearful eyes. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" She asked him, and heard the roar of thunder again, making her clutch on to Lloyd.

"You're afraid of the thunderstorm, huh?" Lloyd asked, gently stroking tora's hair.

"Yeah. My biggest weakness." She murmured, burying her face in his shoulder.

Lloyd gave her a soft, sympathetic look and put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. Tora felt really safe as she buried her head in his chest. "Tora, I'm sorry about what happened today." Lloyd whispered.

" 'sokay." She mumbled tiredly. "It's not your fault. It's Unmei's."

"Unmei?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Too tired." She yawned, heard another clash of thunder and whimpered a bit.

Lloyd just held her a little tighter. "It's alright. But tell me tomorrow, okay?"

"Mm hmm." Tora nodded. "Night bro." She muttered, really tired.

Lloyd smiled a little. "Night little sis." He whispered.

-/-/-/-/-

Morro was jolted awake by a banging. He woke up to see Chara looking him in the eye. But Chara was holding a weak Claire by the wrist. He saw chara's true form. She had long while hair, and grey skin. Not to mention dark red eyes, with a flame of insanity ignited in them. She had on a short red shirt, a white shorts, red socks, black boots and a black jacket. She had red and black wings, a devil red tail and red devil horns. "Hey, blowhard. Have your daughter back. I don't need her, at the moment." Chara chuckled. "I need to help my brother, Hikori, get a new vessel. But I'll be back for her. Enjoy the time you have, master of wind." Chara threw Claire in the cell, and laughed psychotically. She left.

"Claire?!" Morro asked, concerned for his eldest.

"Daddy?" Claire rasped out.

"I'm here, Claire." Morro assured her.

"Are you okay? She asked getting up, but falling into her dad.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Claire." Morro assured her, noticing how light she was. When had she last eaten? Or even slept?

"Good. Hey, dad?" Claire whispered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Morro smiled a little. "It's not your fault, Claire. Get some rest, you must be exhausted."

Claire nodded off within seconds. Morro sighed and looked out the small window in the cell. He saw the storm and sighed. He was mostly worried for his youngest. She was terrified of thunderstorms. He whispered a quiet prayer. "Please let my kids be safe. I don't care what happens to me, just keep them safe. I couldn't live with myself if Caden or Tora got hurt. I'll do my best to protect Claire. But don't let Chara, or anyone else hurt Tora or Caden. Please."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aw... Dis chapter had a bit of everything, didn't it?

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	18. Spinjitsu

Everyone, this book of TSN REWRITE IS ALMOST OVER!

There will be a third book though, just letting you know.

No review so no replies.

-/-/-/-/-

Tora sighed as all eyes were on her and Marinette. Lloyd gave her a look that meant: go on, tell them.

"Guys, Marinette actually knows about Lilith. Lilith is actually my mom, as we know, being possessed Unmei." Tora said.

"Yes and Unmei has plans to destroy ninjago, using her other demons. Hikori and Chara.

"Well, that settles it." Caden said. Now that we know about Unmei, I say we don't wait any longer. We have to get back Tora, and mine's dad!" Caden yelled.

"Caden..." Kai began, but then a scream from the other room cut him off.

-/-/-/-/-/

The others came to Lielack's scream to see a frightened looking Lielack, a very weak Forrest, and in font of him, a boy with long white hair, and dark red eyes with demon wings.

"Hello human's~..." The white haired boy laughed.

It sent shivers down Tora and Asriel's spines. Asriel was mostly horrified. His brother had been possessed. He hated his own brother for nothing.

Asriel went wolf and got in between his brother and the demon. "Stay away, you freak!" He growled.

The demon chuckled "I thought you shadow wolves were the freaks."

"I am not. You hurt my brother, and made him hurt me." Asriel growled.

The boy demon left to the bridge, and then Asriel turned back. "Forrest?" He asked, hesitantly.

Forrest looked up slowly. "Hey, little brother. Been a long time, eh?"

Lielack and Asriel were both shocked. Lielack hugged Forrest with joy. Forrest looked at Asriel with a guilty look. "Asriel...I'm such an idiot. I- I'm sorry-"

Asriel interrupted him. "Forrest-" Then they heard a crash. "We'll talk later."

They went to the bridge to see Chara and Hikori.

"Oh! Are we missing the party? What a dreadful shame." Chara giggled.

"Chara." Marinette said with a cold tone. "I see you're not possessing Claire for this stunt."

"Hello, Marinette." Chara smiled and opened a portal. "I can't, she's not my puppet for the ritual."

Marinette looked ready to kill on command. "Shall I kill her?"

"Let's Try to." Asriel growled.

Hikori lunged for Asriel, and Tora took Chara. Chara snapped her fingers and more demons appeared. "Keep the others busy." Chara hissed.

And they fought.

Chara laughed. "You're as weak as your father is."

That made Tora see red. Then she used spinjitsu. A silver spiral. Chara was thrown to the side. Lloyd starred for a second, but then grinned.

When Tora came out of it, she stumbled but quickly regained her balance and grabbed Chara.

"What the chaos?" Chara hissed.

"No one. Talks. About. My. Father. That. Way." Tora growled.

Asriel pounced in Hikori with anger. Hikori flipped him, and laughed. "You've been training, haven't you. You almost got me that time."

Asriel ignited a flame, then used spinjitsu himself. Until he tripped.

Chara got out of tora's grasp, and joined Hikori. "We'd love to stay, but we have a certain ritual to get to."

They disappeared instantly.

Lloyd sighed. "Marinette, you said you knew where the demons are."

"Well, yes, I do. why?"

"We're going to her lair. We have to stop that ritual. These two are ready to stop Lilith."

Tora was instantly filled with hope. She might be able to save her sister, and both her parents.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Morro looked up as he heard a crash. It was Chara. He held Claire closer. "What do you want?"

"I don't need you eldest anymore. Your other children are fine. for now." Chara growled.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You cared. It's not like i do. Cause I don't, I don't, stop putting words in my mouth you **** ghost ****!"

"Watch your mouth." Morro said. "So that's why Claire swore..."

"Just know, she'll probably lose though. But at least you'll still have her." Chara said.

Morro scowled. "She will destroy you." He said. "And hopefully bring Serena back to her senses."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Please follow, favourite and review!

I hope you liked this!


	19. Fighting against a demon

Welcome to the final chapter of this book of TSN rewrite!

That's what I'm calling the series now.

Review replies:

FFF:BAD CHARA!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Morro growled. Claire sat down beside her father. "Dad...what do you think is going to happen to us?"

"Well, with any luck, we'll be saved." Morro told her.

"So...we're stuck here." Claire sighed.

"What? Of course not!" Morro said. "We will get out of here. Trust me."

Claire just nodded silently.

Then they head footsteps. A person came to thier cell. "Dad?"

It was Tora.

"Tora! Aw, sweetie you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Morro said.

"Same, dad." Tora smiled. She turned around. "Guys, I found him! and Claire!" Tora whisper-yelled.

Marinette, Caden, Asriel and Lloyd came to the cell.

"Dad!" Caden smiled. "Okay, now how do we get them out of here?"

Marinette giggled. "I have a plan." She gabbed a key, and opened the cell door, then she used a power to make the chains let Morro go. "The power of a marionette! And I bow."

Caden smiled. "Great work Marinette."

Marinette blushed, "thanks Caden."

Morro sighed, and got up. "The ritual will be starting soon. Come on."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Chara growled. "My queen. The moon is at it's highest. If you plan do begin the ritual I suggest we begin it now."

Lilith nodded. "Of course."

Then Tora, Asriel, Caden, Claire,

"It's good to see you, silver, yellow." Lilith laughed. "My dear daughter, and a little traitor of a shadow wolf."

Asriel got low to the ground and growled.

Tora was

Lilith grabbed Asriel and he tried hard to struggle. No avail.

Lilith then created a ball shadow and it took Tora and Asriel and her in it, acting like a portal.

Morro felt the ground shake. "We have to get out of here."

"What about Tora?" Caden asked.

"It's up to her and Asriel now." Lloyd told him.

-/-/-/-

Tora found herself flat on her back in a dark place. She sat up and rubbed her temples. "Where am I? Ugh, my head-" she was cut off by a frightening thought. Lilith had Asriel in her grasp! What if she had hurt him. "Asriel? ASRIEL?" Tora called.

"Tora..." Asriel said and appeared behind her.

"ASRIEL! Oh, thank goodness! You're safe!" Tora smiled hugging her crush/friend.

"I wouldn't let her hurt me. I have a girlfrie- friend to protect." Asriel said, blushing.

Tora nodded, and turned around. "Come on out Lilith. I know you're there."

Tora heard Lilith's laughter.

"Mom, I know you're evil now. actually, you're possessed. But I, we-" motioning to Asriel and her, "will stop you.

Lilith appeared and laughed. "Do you honestly think you can beat me? You're my child! I know everything about you-" Tora shot some sliver sparks out of her hands. "Okay, that's new." Lilith said.

Asriel's fire flamed around that woman but it barely hurt her.

"Mom," Tora began, as Asriel grabbed her hand. "I love you. But I hate you. But I love you and I wish I could save you. But Unmei... You are dead. And that's why I do this."

Suddenly yellow and silver spark were blasted at Lilith.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The demon screamed.

-/-/-/-/-/-

In a small flash of light, outside of Lilith's base, Asriel and Tora appeared.

Asriel got up then quickly got Tora up.

Morro ran over to her and hugged Tora. "You did great, Tora."

"Are you okay?" Asriel asked, putting a hand on Tora's shoulder.

"Yeah." Tora nodded. "I just can't believe my mom is gone."

Then there was a voice behind them. "W-what happened?"

They turned around to see a women with darkish blonde hair and light blue eyes. It was Serena. The element took one look at Morro and actually looked like she was about to cry out of happiness. "Morro..."

Morro let go of his daughter, and smiled at Serena. "I did say I'd come back."

Morro and Serena embraced each other. "I've missed you" Serena said.

"mom?" Tora , Caden and Claire asked.

Serena looked up. She gasped. "Kids, oh come here!" She smiled. Caden, Claire and Tora ran up to their mother. She hugged them close. "I've missed you all so much."

Lloyd smiled as he watched the family reunite. Tora looked and him and mouthed "thank you. If it wasn't for you, I don't think this would've ever happened."

Lloyd mouthed "no problem."

Tora, deeply felt like the whole thing wasn't over. But is anything really over for a ninja?

-/-/-/-/-

That's the end, I hope you liked it!

The next book will be out soon!


	20. Message

There are reasons I haven't been updating. But it's cause I've been working on story lines, so here's what I have planned for the next year.(this will be posted on all stories)

1\. Finishing Given to lightning 2 and starting Given to lightning 3

2\. Given to lightning Christmas story

3\. Spark-a story about the creations ('children')of the overlord.

4\. Rewriting masters of dragons

5\. Rewriting 21st century ninja

6\. Making TSN into an actual series on here, book 1 and book 2

7\. Emotionless-a story about the master of emotions

8\. ?- still working on a title. It's basically a rewrite if the forgotten kunoichi.

9\. Finishing up(hopefully) and deleting(sadly) the tsn au's on here. (If you don't want me to delete them just tell me.)

10\. Write my next gen story.

11\. A son's return-about the son of sensei Wu and the master of red power and healing.

12\. And working on the series:tales of a shadow wolf. Working on the storyline of the first at the moment.

So, yeah, it's a lot. So...if you ask why I'm not updating, that's why. Plus, I'm done planning out given to lightning two. Then again, if someone wanted to help me with the wedding at the end, I'd be grateful.


End file.
